This invention relates to a fluid for conditioning plastics materials. Throughout this specification the term `conditioning` should be taken to include one or more of the following functions, namely cleaning, polishing, restoring dull faded colours, covering light scratches, waterproofing and protecting.
There is a considerable market for cleaning and polishing fluids for enhancing the appearance of motor cars. In particular, there are many formulations for restoring and polishing the paintwork of motor cars. Nowadays, however, many car bodywork panels (such as bumpers, roof panels and side bars) are made of plastics materials, and known paintwork formulations are unsuitable for conditioning such panels.